Sueño pesado
by Rondero001
Summary: ¿Que harias cuando la persona que amas esta en peligro y puedes ayudarlo, pero tu orgullo te lo impide? un one-shot un poco largo


_hola a todos, hoy vengo trayendoles este fic, es un poco largo pero es porque me dio flojera acortarlo, espero que les guste y haber que opinan sobre el saludos_

_**Sueño pesado**_

Es, como cualquier otro, un precioso y calido dia en la casa de los tendos, en la sala de esta se encontraban dos jovenes sentados muy agustos viendo la televicion...bueno no tanto

R-esto es ridiculo

A-shhh...

R-lo tiene justo enfrente

A-podrias callarte

R-ella sabe que lo mato porque no hace nada

A-es el drama de las peliculas asi que callate

_...-"preciosa, creo que lo tienes que saber...yo mate a tu esposo"-acercandose poco a poco-_

_...-"lo se...pero no puedo matarte porque...porque te amo"_

_...-"yo tambien te amo"_

R-ayyy porfabor, no me digas que a eso le llaman pelicula

A-que estas diciendo si fue tan romantico

R-aaa...(suspirando)...no entiendo como a una marimacho como tu le puede gustar eso- en ese instante ranma fue golpeado por un mazo gigante-oye...(sobandose)...y eso porque fue

A-por insensible, como va a saber un idiota como tu de romance

R-mira quien habla

A-eres un...-ranma se preparo para cualquier contraataque que le quiera dar pero para su sorpresa akane solo respiro ondo y se controlo-...sabes, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora, solo quiero seguir viendo la pelicula

R-"vaya que extraño, es la primera ves que akane se controla"-oye akane te...-en eso recibe de nueva cuenta el golpe de un maso gigante- ya se me hacia extraño todo esto

_...-"preciosa te amo, pero tendre que matarte"_

_...-"no me importa, sere feliz muriendo al lado de quien amo"_

R-no se porque eso ya no me sorprende

K-(entrando por la puerta)...akane, ranma, podrian decirle a todos que la comida ya esta lista

R-ja, sera un placer...(levantandose)...ire a buscar a mis padres

A-un momento kasumi solo deja que acabe la pelicula

N-(entrando)...al final todo fue solo un sueño

A-!NABIKI¡

akane se levanto con una cara de desilucion y fue a buscar a su padre, al encontrarlo le pidio que bajara para comer, despues de eso fue a buscar al maestro happosai, cuando llego a su habitacion noto que estaba cerrada asi que poco a poco empeso a abrir la puerta

A-¿maestro?...maestro la comida ya esta lista-al no escuchar respuesta decidio entrar a su habitacion-¿maestro?...deseguro ya bajo o talves esta robando ropa intima como siempre-antes de que akane saliera de la habitacion pudo notar que en el centro se encontraba un pequeño recipiente color azul y este contenia agua y por curiosidad akane se acerco y lo tomo-¿que sera esto?...(observandola bien)...deseguro es otra de las artimañas del maestro, mejor averiguo que es antes de que ocurra algo

akane salio de la habitacion con el recipiente en las manos y se dispuso a bajar, cuando llego pudo notar que todos ya estaban sentados en el comedor menos ranma

A-mmm...¿y ranma?

S-esta persiguiendo al maestro porque otra ves lo convirtio en chica, pero dime akane, ¿que es eso que tienes en las manos?

A-no lo se, lo encontre en el cuarto del maestro, deseguro es otra de sus pociones-soun y genma al escuchar eso se hicieron para atras totalmente asustados

G-y...y.. porque lo trajiste

S-si...si hija que no ves que las pociones del maestro solo traen problemas

A-bueno...creo que estariamos mas seguros si yo la tengo a que el maestro la tenga, asi no podria usarla hasta que sepamos que hace

S-si...si (acercandose a akane)...tienes razon hija...es mejor tener esto en nuestro poder antes que el maestro

G-tu hija es muy lista querido amigo, una perfecta esposa para mi hijo jajaja-akane se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de genma-

S-tienes razon saotome y tu hijo no se queda atras jajaja

A-bueno podria parar ya us...

R-VENGA AQUI VIEJO PERVERTIDO-ranma se encontraba en su forma de chica correteando a happosai-

H-jaja..atrapame su puedes ranma preciosa

R-NO ME LLAMES ASI, YA LE DIJE QUE SOY HOMBRE

H-te perdonare si te pones este lindo brazier que te compre

R-NI MUERTO

ranma empeso a corretear al maestro por todo el comedor saltando y rompiendo todo a su paso y cuando este estaba a punto de atraparlo rapidamente el maestro le dio una patada haciendolo volar hacia donde se encontraba akane

R-RAYOS, AKANE TEN CUIDADO

A-aaa...(gritando)..-antes de que ranma llegara a impactar con akane este, en un movimiento rapido, logro esquivarlo apenas rosando su cuerpo, sin embargo al momento de hacer el movimiento logro llevarse consigo en recipiente que tenia akane en las manos haciendo que se derramara completamente en el y en ese momento ranma volvio a su forma original de hombre

R-AAAA...ME QUEMO...rayos akane, el agua basta con que estuvera tivia no que estuviera hirviendo-ranma se levanto y pudo ver a todos y en especial a akane tenian una cara de preocupadados-que sucede akane porque se me quedan viendo asi-akane reacciono y poco a poco se le fu acercando

A-ra...ranma dime, no...no sientes algo extraño en ti

R-ademas de que casi me quemas con esa agua

A-encerio ranma, no te sucede algo

R-y ¿porque deberia de sucederme algo?-en eso soun y genma se le acercaron al maestro agarrandolo y levantandolo fuertemente-

S-digame maestro, ¿que era eso que tenia en el recipiente?

H-de...de que estan hablando cual recipiente

G-de este recipiente-genma le entrego el recipiente de color azul al maestro y este rapidamente se solto totalmente del agarre

H-vaya, al parecer me ahorraron las molestias de usarlo

R-usar que...akane me lo podrias explicar

A-aa...yo...encontre ese recipiente en el cuarto del maestro y bueno...

R-Y PORQUE TE LO TRAJISTE

A-ayy calmate, pense que estaria mas seguro con migo que con el maestro

N-pues al parecer no fue asi hermanita, fue mas peligroso que lo trajeras-en eso akane se sonrojo por la pena-mejor vayamos al punto, maestro que se supone que hace eso

H-esta es mi posion del sueño ligero, sirve para dormir a las personas por un determinado tiempo

R-viejo recuerde que ya uso ese truco antes con akane

H-si, solo que este si funciona bien, quedaras completamente dormido sin poder defenderte en tus sueños, asi podre convertirte en mujer y ponerte este lindo brazier

R-cuando este muerto y al parecer esto no funciona porque sigo despierto

H-no es...(sacando un pequeño libro)...no entiendo, se supone que ya deveria haber hecho efecto, ise todo al pie de la letra-en eso nabiki se le acercan y le quita el libro- oye...devuelvemelo

N-...(viendo el libro)...maestro esto esta en chino, como se supone que lo iso

H-pues...bueno...vi los dibujitos, jiji (sonriendo burlonamente)

R-ja...entonces deseguro iso mal la pocion y por...y por...(apunto de caer)...pero que...me...me...me siento...no me siento bien, que...-ranma empeso poco a poco a caer hacia el suelo solo que antes de cayera completamente akane lo detuvo-

A-RANMA...RANMA, ESTAS BIEN

H-mi pocion iso efecto, ahora ranma...(sacando un cubo de agua)...ven aqui y ponte este...-no pudo terminar porque akane lo mando a volar con una patada-

A-alejese de ranma viejo pervertido...(viendo a nabiki)...dime nabiki logras entenderlo, para ver si hay una cura

N-no, yo no puedo leer chino, pero como siempre al final hay una traduccion-cuando dijo eso a todos les aparecio una gota de sudor-

S-y bueno...que dice hija

N-haber...posion del sueño eterno

...-¡QUE!-hablaron todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo nabiki

A-pe...pero si dijo el maestro, posion del sueño ligero

N-al parecer lo entendio mal, aqui dice que esta posion sirve para dormir eternamente a aquellas personas que sean tocadas por esta

No-y dime querida nabiki, acaso no hay alguna cura para mi hijo

N-pues aqui solo dice como prepararla no dice algo acerca de como contrarestar los efectos

G-pues tendremos que encontrar una cura, nabiki en el libro no dice otra cosa

N-mmm...pues aqui hay un numero telefonico, deseguro es del que le vendio la posion al maestro

G-tenemos que llamarle para saber si hay una cura, no podemos dejar a ranma asi

S-tienes razon saotome, como podria mantener el dojo y como se casaria con akane si esta durmiendo, verdad hija-todos pudieron ver como ranma tenia la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de akane y cuando akane vio que la estaban viendo rapidamente lo empujo con la cara roja-

A-a...ami no me importa...(cruzando los brazos)...por mi que se quede asi

S-akane no es el momento de decir eso, mejor llama al vendedor lo antes posible si hija

A-bien

akane se levanto tranquilamente y cuando estaba sola, sin que lo notaran se hacerco rapidamente al telefono, marco el numero que estaba en el libro y espero

A-"porfabor contesten, fue mi culpa que ranma estuviera asi, porfabor"

...-tienda demoniac en que podemos servirle

S-hablo acerca de una posion llamada sueño eterno, le cayo accidentalmente a mi prom...digo a alguien, digame acaso hay alguna cura para esto

...-sueño eterno...mmm...haber...mmm...a si...la posion del sueño eterno, lo siento señorita no hay ninguna cura para eso, una ves que haya hecho efecto ya nada se puede hacer-akane al escuchar eso parecia que el mundo se le venia encima, tenia muchas ganas de llorar en ese momento porque sabia que ranma jamas volveria a despertar, pero se contuvo y siguio hablando-

A-pe...pero eso no puede ser...tiene que haber una cura...porfabor digame que hay cura

...-lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacer nada, al menos que...

A-que...al menos que, que

...-bueno, digame, cuando el joven toco la posion, estaba fria o estaba hirviendo

A-pues...estaba hirviendo, ¿porque?

...-sabe, talves si haya una cura, si me permite voy a ir a verlos, donde viven-akane al escuchar eso rapidamente se alegro

A-en...en el dojo tendo, lo conoce

...-si, ire en seguida

akane cuando colgo el telefono casi se pone a brincar de la alegria por saber que talves haya una cura para salvarlo, se hacerco a su familia y les conto lo que sucedio, un rato despues ranma se encontraba en su habitacion acostado miestras que los demas esperaban la llegada del señor, cuando depronto se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y akane rapidamente fue a abrir, cuando la abrio encontro a un señor ya viejo con una ropa totalmente negra

...-usted es la señorita que hablo conmigo ¿cierto?

A-si soy yo

...-bueno mi nombre es makatsu mucho gusto, dime donde esta el joven al que le cayo la posion

A-esta arriba, sigame lo llevare hacia...

S-DONDE ESTAR RANMA...(apareciendo derepente)

U-akane donde esta mi ran-chan

Ko-querido ranma ya no tendras de que preocuparte ya llege para estar contigo mi amor

A-PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUI...(con una vena en la cabeza)

Sh-venir porque saber que airen estar mal

U-supimos que ranma dormira eternamente por culpa de una posion

A-y como se entera...NABIKIII..(apretando el puño)..

Ko-tranquilo mi amor ya estoy aqui...(subiendo las escaleras rapidamente)

Sh-shampoo ser quien este con ranma

U-no, yo sere quien lo acompañe

A-(viendo como se van y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)...creo que esto lo va a empeorar

M-y dime señorita, quienes son esas chicas

A-unas locas

akane llevo a makatsu a donde se encontraba ranma, cuando entro al cuarto se encontraban todos incluyendo las tres chicas recien llegadas rodeando a ranma

S-que bueno que ya llego señor, diganos hay alguna forma de salvar a ranma

M-bueno...si no es mucha molestia revisare al joven-makatsu se acerco a ranma y empeso a tocar lentamente varios puntos en la cabeza-pues...me dijo la señorita que la posion aun seguia hirviendo cuando se le cayo cierto

A-si, ranma dijo que el agua estaba hirviendo cuando...pues...se le cayo accidentalmente

N-si "accidentalmente"

A-si fue un accidente nabiki

M-bueno, la posion cuando se prepara, al principio tiene que hervir y despues se tiene que dejar enfriar y como le cayo aun hirviendo entonces no esta completa y pues como lo veo, aun hay una forma de salvarlo

A-ENCERIO-akane suspiro aliviada sabiendo aun que puede salvar a ranma

G-y diganos, como podemos ayudar a salvar a ranma

M-pues...necesitare la ayuda de las jovencitas, esto sonara muy extraño pero este solo se despertara con un sentimiento muy grande de amor, en resumen necesitara recibir un beso

-QUEEEE-todos al mismo tiempo se quedaron sorprendidos excepto ukio, shampoo y kodashi que se empesaron a pelear para ver quien besaba a ranma

Sh-lagarte yo sere quien bese a airen...(empujando)

U-eso si que no, sere yo la que lo bese

Ko-yo besare a mi ranma, mi beso no solo lo despertara lo llevara al cielo junto a los angeles

K-hay que romantico...(juntando las manos)...es como la bella durmiente

N-si, solo que en este caso es un hombre el que esta durmiendo y no es un principe azul sino tres locas peleandose por ver quien lo besa-las tres chicas seguian peleando y akane le empeso a salir su aura completamente roja de los celos, empesandose a hacercarse poco a poco a las tres chicas

M-pero no es tan sencillo como parece-las tres chicas al escuchar eso pararon de pelear y akane poco a poco se empeso a calmar

A-¿a que se refiere?

M-bueno, como saben los sueños se encuentran principalmente en una parte escencial del cerebro y reaccionan dependiendo del tipo de sueño o del tipo de sentimientos que tiene el joven, en este caso tiene que sentir un sentimiento muy grande de amor para asi poder despertar

No-pero ¿porque un sentimiento de amor?, no puede funcionar con un sentimiento de miedo o de alguna otra cosa

M-eso solo lo empeoraria, el amor es un sentimiento que proviene del corazon y ase un efecto muy grande en el cerebro, el miedo solo provocaria pesadillas y esta posion mientras mas alimenta sueños mejor se conserva asi que no es recomendable, solo que si les dire esto, aquel que se atreva a besar al chico tiene que sentir un verdadero amor hacia el y no solo eso sino que el chico tiene tambien que sentir algo hacia la chica que lo va a besar

N-y el como va a saber quien es el que lo va a besar

M-el cerebro es muy poderoso señorita, y bueno diganme, quien sera la primera en tratar

Sh-yo, yo, yo ser la primera en besar a airen, yo amar a airen y se que airen amar a shampoo

A-ja, ya quisieras...(cruzando los brazos)

Sh-porque...chica violenta querer besar a ranma primero-akane se sonrojo por lo que le dijo shampoo-

A-n...no jamas besaria a un idiota como ese, por mi puedes besarlo, ami no me interesa

Sh-chica violenta aprobar beso, shampoo ser tan feliz

N-espera shampoo...(mirando a makatsu)...digame, que sucede si el amor del que usted habla no es correspondido

M-pues...el cerebro radiara una energia muy fuerte que provocara expulsar a aquel que intente besarlo

N-en resumen, sacara volando a aquel que no sienta un verdadero sentimiento

M-si...algo asi, entonces aun asi lo vas a intentar jovencita

Sh-si, shampoo querer besar a airen

shampoo se se sento al lado de ranma y muy lentamente empeso a acercar sus labios a los del joven durmiente, mientras que a akane le regreso su aura roja queriendo lanzarse contra shampoo para asi impedir que esta lo besara, pero solo fue paciente esperando a ver que sucederia, cuando la chica ya estaba apunto de besarlo se pudo observar una luz muy brillosa salir del joven provocando lanzar a shampoo por los aires

U-vaya no era broma eso de que lo saca volando, bueno sigo yo

K-estas segura ukio, ya viste lo que le paso a shampoo

U-no se preocupen, ademas no tiene nada de malo intentar

No-bueno pero ten cuidado, ranma me a dicho que eres una gran amiga para el, probablemente tambien salgas volando

U-nosotras sabemos caer bien, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse

ukio se sento al lado de ranma y como paso empeso a acercarse lentamente hacia ranma, mientras que akane se encontraba un poco mas tranquila

A-"bueno, ranma siempre me a dicho que ukio es una gran amiga para el y solo eso, creo que puedo confiar mas en ukio que en shampoo o kodashi, solo espero que no me equivoque"-ukio se pudo acercar un poco mas a ranma de lo que pudo hacerlo shampoo, sin embargo nuevamente se pudo observar una luz brillosa haciendo volar a ukio por los aires-...aaa (suspirando)..."que bueno"

Ko-sigo yo...(sentandose rapidamente junto a ranma)...ranma querido vas a ver que te despertare y muy pronto nos casaremos y tendremos 8 hijos y...-antes de que pudiera terminar esta ya se encontraba volando por los cielos sin nisiquiera tratar de besarlo

N-bueno, sabia desde un principio que ella era un caso perdido...akane sigues tu

A-QUEE..(sonrojada)...y...y porque yo

K-hermanita eres la unica que queda, ni nabiki ni yo amamos a ranma

A-pero..porque piensan que yo...

No-akane, sabemos que tu amas a mi hijo, eres la unica que puede salvarlo

S-es cierto hija y no te preocupes, tienes mi permiso para besarlo

A-yo...yo no voy a besar a es tonto...ya les dije, por mi que se quede asi, ami no me importa

S-hija, oye lo que estas diciendo

A-yo no voy a besarlo, el es solo un insensible, me insulta y ademas es un idiota

N-si, el es un idiota...pero tu amas a este idiota

akane se quedo callada por lo que dijo nabiki porque ella misma sabia que era cierto, solo que su orgullo no la dejaba seguir avansando, bajo la cabeza un momento y despues empeso a caminar hacia la puerta

A-el solo trae problemas, yo me voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco

S-espera akane, hablemos un...-soun no pudo terminar porque akane cerro la puerta bruscamente-..(susurrando)...hija

M-mmm...esto esta mal...(viendo a kasumi)...disculpe señorita, que hora es

K-son las 9:30 de la noche ¿porque?

M-bueno...esta es la cosa, si no podemos despertar al chico antes de las 10 de la noche, quedara completamente dormido y ya nada podra despertarlo

...-QUEEE-dijeron todos al unison

N-oigan, esto ya empiesa a ser molesto

G-señor tendo, tenemos que traer rapido a akane, para que pueda despertar a ranma

No-pero ella no quiere besarlo, no podemos obligarla, eso seria egoista

N-ya es ser egoista el hecho de que no quiera ayudar a ranma

K-papa, que piensas hacer-en eso todos se le quedan viendo a soun esperando su respuesta-

S-creo...que sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, talves ayude de algo

soun se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigio rumbo al cuarto de su hija menor, cuando llego la puerta se encontraba cerrada, asi que toco y poco a poco empeso a abrir la puerta

S-puedo pasar-cuando entro completamente logro ver a su hija sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza abajo, este solo se le acerco lentamente y se sento al lado de ella-hija dime...¿porque no quieres besar a ranma?

A-ya te lo habia dicho...yo jamas besare a ese idiota

S-pero akane, solo es un...

A-ya te dije que no lo pienso hacer

S-aaa...(suspirando)...akane, si en media hora no podemos despertar a ranma, este quedara completamente dormido y ya no podremos hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo -akane al escuchar eso, se quedo un momento en silencio y despues dirijio su mirada a otro lado-

A-ami no me importa, que se quede asi

S-hija...mira asta que punto esta llegando tu orgullo, piensas dejar a ranma asi, tienes la oportunidad de salvarlo y tu te niegas, sabes...el no querer ayudarlo es como si lo estuvieras matando-akane al escuchar eso quedo completamente en shock, no pudo aguantar las pocas lagrimas que le salian de los ojos, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza..."es como si lo estuvieras matando"...provocando que bajara mas la cabeza-dime ¿acaso no lo amas?

A-...no...no es eso

S-entonces que es...

A-yo... (viendo a su padre)...papa...tengo...tengo miedo-en ese instante akane se abalanzo torpemente hacia su padre abarzandolo fuertemente y llorando a mas no poder sobre su pecho, este solo se quedo sorprendido por la accion de su hija-tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder papa...pude ver lo que le sucedia a shampoo, kodashi y ukio...no quiero que eso me suceda a mi tambien papa...no quiero saber que ranma no me ama...no soportaria eso

soun en ese momento se quedo completamente sorprendido, no sabia que decir ni hacer asi que solo se quedo un momento en silencio, despues tomo a su hija de los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos

S-y porque no lo intentas-akane levanto la mirada por lo que dijo su padre y se le quedo viendo a los ojos-

A-pero...yo...

S-akane...es mejor haberlo intentado y fallado...a que nunca lo hubieras intentado-akane se quedo en shock por las palabras que dijo, se quedo pensando un momento y cuando decidio decir algo su padre continuo...-hija, en estos momentos es mejor escuchar a tu corazon y dejar tu orgullo a un lado, creeme que cuando hagas eso seras la persona mas feliz del mundo-soun le dedico una linda sonrisa a su hija, se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta dejando a akane totalmente en shock, antes de que este pudiera salir akane lo detuvo-

A-papa...puedo preguntarte algo

S-claro akane

A-dime, si hubiera sido yo enves de ranma...crees...¿crees que el me habria besado?...-soun voltio a ver a su hija la cual esta se le quedaba viendo directamente, y nuevamente le dedico una linda sonrisa-

S-porque no se lo preguntas cuando despierte-en eso soun salio de la habitacion y akane nuevamente se sento en su cama pensando, despues de un rato soun ya se encontraba en el cuarto donde estaba ranma y los demas, se sento y cerro los ojos-

G-y bien, que sucedio

S-ya hable con ella, ahora solo podemos esperar a ver que sucede

K-papa, ya solo faltan diez minutos para que den las diez

S-confio en que akane vendra...y si no...pues

G-ya no habra matrimonio y ranma no podra mantener el dojo

S-aaa...(llorando)...lo se..ya lo se...aaa

A-no te pongas asi papa...(apareciendo de repente)...-todos se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos a akane y su papa se le acerco tomandola de las manos

S-hija...que bueno que estas aqui...(secandose las lagrimas)...decidiste besarlo...me haces tan feliz

A-si papa...-akane empeso caminar a donde se encontraba ranma, cuando llego se sento a su lado y se le quedo viendo-porfabor...podrian dejarnos solos..-todos se le quedaron viendo a akane y poco a poco empesaron a salir de la habitacion dejando totalmente solos a ranma y akane

A-...ranma...(susurrando)...y pensar que esta mañana me dijiste que era muy tonta para el romance...(sonriendo)...sabes...tengo miedo...miedo a que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos...y tan solo por un simple beso...no te parece ridiculo jaja...aaa...(suspirando)...como me gustaria saber si enverdad me amas, asi esto no se me haria tan dificil...no soportaria tu rechazo...me hubiera gustado que fueras tu el que me besara y no yo...aaa...como me gustaria saberlo...pero sabes...de algo estoy segura...-akane empeso a acercarse lentamente a los labios de ranma-...yo si te amo...-akane se acerco mas y mas asta que pudo sentir los labios de su amado junto a los suyos, en ese momento supo que todos sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y se sintio tann feliz por dentro, asi que empeso a saborear los labios que tanto deseaba acariciandole la cara y sin que esta se diera cuenta ranma empeso a abrir muy lentamente los ojos y pudo observar como la chica del cabello azul lo estaba besando, este se sorprendio por tal acto pero al momento solo se dejo llevar e igual forma saborear esos dulces labios-

despues de unos momentos akane se separo por falta de aire y pudo notar como este se le quedava viendo con una cara totalmente confundida, en ese mismo instante supo que el beso funciono a la perfeccion y se sentia sumamente alegre por dentro

R-...a..aa...akane...yo

A-que...acaso jamas habias sentido unos labios tan ricos

R...(sonrojado)...por...¿porque me besaste?

A-es una larga historia que te contare en otro momento, ven...(agarrandole la mano)...todos tienen que saber que ya despertaste

R-si pero yo...

ranma no sabia que pasaba en ese momento, pero se sentia feliz por saber que la chica a la cual sentia un gran amor, le dio un dulce y calido beso, al siguente dia, despues de todos los abrazos y explicaciones que tuvo ayer de su patoaventura este nuevamente se encontraba sentado junto a akane viendo la televicion

R-oye akane te confieso algo

A-que ranma

R-cuando estaba durmiendo tuve un sueño muy extraño, sin embargo, estaba muy feliz soñando con eso, y bueno...cuando tu me besaste como que tuvo una pequeña relacion a mi sueño

A-encerio...y...puedo saber que soñabas

R-ja, mejor en otro momento, mejor sigamos viendo la pelicula

A-bueno, esta bien...-akane se le quedo viendo a ranma por un momento y este lo noto-

R-¿que sucede akane?

A-oye...puedo preguntarte algo

R-claro, de que se trata

A-dime, si hubiera sido yo la que estuviera durmiendo, pues..tu...(sonrojada)...me hubieras besado

R-...(sonrojado)..aa...yo...pues...yo...no...yo jamas besaria a una marimacho tan fea como tu-ranma cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que le quiera dar akane y al no poder sentir nada abrio los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a akane regalandole una sonrisa-

A-sabia que ibas a decir eso...sabes, yo tambien no queria besarte, pero lo ise y creeme que soy muy feliz-ranma al escuchar eso se puso totalmente rojo, bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando por un momento-

R-bueno...yo...yo tambien seria muy feliz, akane...gracias-akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras del joven, este le dio una gran sonrisa y poco a poco la va tomando de la mano-

A-...(sonriendo)..."si todo esto fuera un sueño...jamas desearia despertarme de el"

_**Fin**_

_vaya...me gusto, aunque el principio puede que me quedo un poco rapido pero eso no importa, espero que les haya y si quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios, acepto cualquiera incluso si es critica, ami no me importa dehecho me ayuda a mejorar, cuidense_


End file.
